What Has Destroyed Us
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: The past is in the past right? Wrong. Tonight the past can kill I mean it's killed everypne else. EARLY HALLOWEEN STORY. MORE INSANE SICKNESS TO MAKE YOU WONDER WHAT THE FRICK GOES THROUGH MY HEAD WHEN I SLEEP AT NIGHT! WARNING HAS TEMPORARY CHARCTER DEATH AND LOTS OF GORE! YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE! I LOVE CAFFINE! READ NOW!


**I found this video and loved this song instantly. **

**Then I had a dream EXACTLY like this idea. WORD BY WORD!**

**So here's the the link.**

** watch?v=FLCDF-JgOs**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related. Only my charcterself Angel and my monster White Light Shadow Dragon DO NOT STEAL!**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_"Cold bastard."_

_"You'll soon see the truth...Very soon..."_

* * *

This place was dark and twisted. We've been wandering around here for what seems like hours. So far we've found nothing but the torn picture and one the same picture but the girl, our friend angel, covered in blood. "It doesn't make sense." Yugi said in his mind. "We'll figure it out." Pharoh said in my mind I nodded. We came upon a door. "Thinkin this is the door out?" Joey asked. "Let's hope so." Tea said. We opened the door and entered the dark room. We ran right back into Kiaba. "Kiaba?" Yugi asked. "What are you doing here money bags?" Joey growled. "That dragon lead me here." Kiaba growled annoyed pointing above us. We saw the White Light Black Shadows Dragon flying above us. The dragon was huge; 2 times larger than a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

_"Where are my eyes?"_

_"Where is my lip?"_

We turned and saw a small girl around 11 on her hands and knees she was looking down from us and was badly injured all over her body. There was blood soaked into her black dress. We walked up to help her but found none of us could move a inch from where we stood. The dragon landed infront of the girl looking at her with sad eyes. "Who is she?" Yugi asked._ "You'll see."_ A harsh female voice hissed. The looked around for the source of the voice but found none. Instead their heads were shoved, almost like hands were on the sides of their faces, towards the direction of the young girl. They stayed silent and watched the small child and the dragon.

_"Why is here place."_

_"Cold darkness here._"

* * *

She sang like a angel despite she had lost so much blood. She has bloody gashes and scratches all around her arms and legs. She had a deep abrattion on her left side of her face but most of it was covered by her hair.

The girl looked down and picked up a hand held vanity mirror. It was black with red crisom roses hand painted on the back. The sound of, 3 distinct, children laughter filled the room and send out a eerie echo through out the broken and torn room.

* * *

_"There are children playing"_

_"In a mirror"_

_"Laughter does not leave"_

_"Under Labyrinth"_

The dragon nuzzled the child's arm where she held the mirror up to her sad tired almost black eye. She looked at the mirror in saddness.

_"Red blood gets my body wet"_

_"And who is killing me?"_ She sang and slowly sat the mirror face down on the ground so the reflective glass did not show.

* * *

She tensed up and covered her hands over her tiny face and started to cry. The Shadow Dragon curled around the young girl in a kind, motherly, manner and let out low growls of concerned. Everyone's heart tightened and each felt pain for the young child. That dragon must of been her only caretaker and that mirror was a reminder of how she wasn't a happy child anymore. She was in pain. And everyone felt it. The girl laid her head against the dragons strong neck and wept. As the dragon seemed to be growling in a low hum to try, mull, and comfort the girl.

Suddenly a loud very familiar roar filled the room making the girl shot awake from her despair.

Loud footsteps made the old floor sound like it was cracking and breaking off underneath whoever it was that approachd. A shadowy figure of a boy a year older than the abbused child stood in door way grinning darkly at the girl. The shadow like creature had 3 large piercing white blue eyed demonic creatues behind him. Kiaba's eyes widened those creatures. No monstrosities were his 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. The once magnificent dragons; their snow white scales now looked like aged metal, their once stunning blue eyes now were twisted and stared at the blood covered child ravenously. The dragons appeared to have sick grins carved into their faces. The very sight made Kiaba sick. These dragons, his dragons, were now these behemothes.

The girl stood on weak legs while the Shadow Dragon glared at the boy. The girl still had tears running down her beaten face and mixing with her blood. The boy let out a 'humpf'. **"You should have been feeding my dragons instead of playing here you little ceant!"** He growled. The girl let out a sob and tried with what little strength she had not to tremble infront of the evil _'boy'_. Yugi and his friends tried despritly to move, to stand up for the broken child, alas it was fuietle they were stuck in placed forced to watch the girl about to be punished by the boy. Even Kiaba hated that there was nothing he could do but watch.

**"Or have you forgotten what happened last time you disobayed me?"** The boy questioned with his arms crossed. The girl hung her head in shame. A dragon whipped a air current at her and the force of the wind moved her hair away from her face. Everyone looked at the girl in shock. Her left eye was gone leaving only a empty, bloody, socket with tears still able to fall from them. This, boy, monster had tore this girls eye out of her head. The boy grinned with a sick sense of enjoyment in seeing the empty hole in the girl head.

Oddly the girl still sang.

* * *

_"Where is my hair?"_

_"Where is my foot?"_

_""Why is here place."_

_"Cold darkness here." _

_"Want to feel warmth of"_

_"Skin gets wet as having got wet and rain"_

_"And who is killing me?"_

* * *

The boy looked extremly annoyed. The Shadow Dragon lunged at the boy. Suddenly 3 beams of light, White Lighting, hit the dragon and sent it crashing to the rotten floor. "Shadow!" The girl cried. The dragon was the one in pain now.

The dragons suddenly turned and attacked the girl. The first sliced up her chest. The girl stood firm, still, letting out a painful cry as the bright claws tore through her flesh. The second bit into her back and tore bits of flesh and cloth out of the girls back. She growled and fell to the floor on her knees. The last horrible monster raised it's claw and swiftly, like a gulitonte blade, slashed across the girls neck and lower chin. The girl covered her new seeping wounds with her hands and glared at the boy. Standing on shaky legs. Much to the Shadow Dragon's protest. The girl just wouldn't listen.

The girl glared at the boy darkly. She didn't open her mouth cause of the new pain she felt.

But some how...

* * *

_"There are children playing"_

_"In a mirror"_

_"Laughter does not leave"_

_"Labyrinth"_

_"To stroll..."_

Her voice echoed through out the room but her lips did not move. Shadows slithered from the walls and floor towards the girl. They covered her body all her wounds were now black as if there was new skin covering them. Her voice still echoed as one shadow nestled into her empty eye socket.

_"Around the world"_

_"Around the world"_

_"Around the world"_

**_"Cry!"_**

* * *

A red eye. Dark as the crisom her body bled. Took place of where her once brown eye had once been. She stomped towards the now shocked demon. Her voice screamed at the demon boy. However her words sounded nothing but screams and shouts. Although she stayed silent as she appoached him. The group of teens suddenly realized something about the demon. He had blue eyes that rivaled Kiaba's...

* * *

_"Where are my eyes?"_

_"Where is my lip?"_

_"Why is here place."_

_"Cold darkness here." _

_"There are children playing"_

_"In a mirror"_

_"Laughter does not leave"_

_"Under Labyrinth"_

* * *

The girl glared the boy straight in the eye. The boy backed against the wall fearful of the girl who now seemed more evil than he. "You bastard..." The girl hissed as large black claws suddenly sprouted from her fingertips. Taking no time to spare she swiped at the boys face as if she had smacked him. A large gash appeared on his face.

* * *

Kiaba let out a slight hiss. He suddenly felt something wet slowly creep down his right cheek. He very timidly laid a hand on his face. He moves his hand away fast; when he feels a sting go through him and sees the blood on his hand. But the girl hadn't attacked him. A memory hit Kiaba. The night he had won the company from his stepfather, sadly, everything came with a price. He **had** won the company; but he had to loose his best friend. Angel. She had gotten angry at him for treating her like dirt ever since he and Mokuba were adopted by Gozuburo. He had no choice eventhough some days he had wished he took back what he did he didn't. She had attacked him hours before the final meeting. She had screamed at him for hurting Mokuba for something he didn't do. That was the final straw for the young girl she was so angry she slapped him in the face. But the slap had turned into a cut, for not trimming her nails much, the 'slap' left Kiaba with a deep cut across his cheek. It healed but left a very thin scar that ran from the middle of his cheek to the side of his face. Normally being scratched wouldn't scare a person. But the exact same place isn't meer concidence.

* * *

The white demons enraged; how dare this trash harm their master! They flew towards her ready to rip her apart. The girl turned to the dragons and sliced into their bodies and necks. Slaughtering each one slowly so they felt evey inch of pain. The exact torture they forced upon the child. No one dare spoke a word they were silent, speachless, small laughter filled the room coming from the mirror the girl had looked at moments ago. Her voice filled the room along with the laughter.

* * *

_"Want to feel warmth of"_

_"Skin gets wet as having got wet and rain"_

* * *

The girl tenderly lifted the reflective object up and held it in her hands. She clutched the mirror to her chest than in a fit of anger. She let out a heart felt scream and smashed the mirror into a milllon shards on the floor. The laughter died on impact and silence, dead silence, filled the room. The Shadow Dragon finally gaining her strength once more. She quickly crawled towards her and nuzzled the girl in what seemed like praise. She turned to her dragon and said creature kneeled down so she could mount her. The girl gripped a chain that seemed to be attached to the dragon and wrapped around a makeshift bridal. However before she climbed onto her guardian she turned her head towards where Yugi his friends and Kiaba stood. She frowned at Kiaba and closed her eyes. When she opened them both her eyes had turned red. Kiaba flinched back. He recogized her eyes. They were Angel's eyes. The same blood red, the same eyes full of anger and hatred for her EX best-friend. She opened her mouth and spoke this time.

* * *

**_"Who is killing me?"_**She asked in a more mature older voice that sounded like it was drenched in acid. Angel's voice. Suddenly the Shadow dragon, the girl, demon, and the very place had disapeared. Like it never exsisted. All was gone except the group of teenagers. Kiaba was too stunned to speak.

* * *

The girl. That was Angel. The demon that couldn't- NO! He'll admit to being a smart-aleck Jackass but he would never actually harm someone he once was that close too and not in that grusome manner. He growled. There was no way that-that demon was him.

_"No do you see?" _The female voice hissed. Blackness surronded Yugi and his friends leaving only Kiaba alone. Isolated. Kiaba growled he was tired of all these smoke and mirror's. "Show yourself!" Kiaba demanded. Dark mist tornadoed around the young man. Kiaba shielded himself from the wind current when he was able to see he saw the black face and white eyes of the Light White Black Shadows Dragon. Angel's prized card and the one Kiaba had given to her after she had given him his very first Blue Eyes White Dragon card as symbols of their friendship. Now this creature was nothing more but a hollow reminder of a possible future that never was to be.

_"You are too weak." _She hissed at him her eyes glowing bright with hate. _"She could've saved you, Seto Kiaba, she was always with you and your brother. As was I. But instead when you needed her most you pushed her away! As if she was nothing!" _The dragons voiced screamed at Kiaba's face it's black teeth bearing, wishing it could rip the man apart; Kiaba was wondering if it could do so but didn't question it further. _"You ripped her beating heart out of her body and discarded it like a worthless toy."_ It hissed then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!" Kiaba growled at the beast. _"It's ironic. Gozuburo stole your innoncence's by rapeing you and in turn you stole my master's by breaking her heart by your abuse." _The beast laughed. Kiaba bared his teeth. "**SHUT UP!"** He growled the Dragon glared down at Kiaba. Then grinned.

_"Oh that's right __**nobody**__ knows about that little 'incedent.' You should be lucky I'm letting you live Kiaba. But I am a dragon of class." _It scoffed. The dragon disapeard as fast as it came. Kiaba growled and closed his eyes tightly. That demon was not him. That girl was not Angel. This was all just a nightmare he'd soon awake from.

"It's just a dream." He told himself.

"It was a dream." A feminie voice said from behind.

He didn't have to turn. He knew who. Angel. "What do you want!?" Kiaba spat. He felt a cold, slimy hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head, and too his horror saw that Angel was covered in blood. Behind laid scoured bodies. Not just any corpses. They were the 'remains' of Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and the worst one he saw lying on it's stomach. Mokuba was laying on his stomach with 3 feet of his intestines spewed under him in a pool of blood his eyes were glassy and wide. Tears fell from Kiaba's eyes. Angel grinned.

"Awh don't feel bad Setty after all-" Angel started to say then stopped herself. She pulled a large knife out from behind her back.

"YOU'LL SOON BE JOINING THEM!" She screamed. Kiaba felt the knife being plunged into his heart then-

* * *

Kiaba jolted awake in a cold sweat. He let out a few hard breath and surved the area he was relieved he was in his home office. It was all just a dream. Letting out a sigh while lying back in his chair. He tried to clear his head of those images he saw in that horrid illusion. The door creeped open making Kiaba jump slightly. Not the noise but who it was. It was Angel.

Only instead of wearing her usual attire of a black long sleeved top, jeans, boots, and a red jacket, she was wearing a red T-shirt, and black and red striped cotton sweatpants. "What Angel?" Kiaba groaned half tired half annoyed at himself for his reaction when she entered the room. "Sorry 'Mr. Boss" but your needed." She half taunted and moved out of the door way. Mokuba who was still in his PJ's walked in with tears in his eyes. "Little fella here had a bad dream while I was watching TV and said he wanted to stay with you tonight. I tried telling him nothing was wrong but he refused to sleep till I brought him to you" Angel explained. Kiaba sighed but motioned for his little brother to come closer. Mokuba ran up to Kiaba and hugged him tightiy. He was trembling he was so afraid. His tears fell silently against his brothers shirt. Kiaba pulled him in a embrace to help him stop trembling.

Angel saw this as odd but shrugged it off. Right now she just wanted to make sure Mokuba was going to be okay for the night before trying, and she means hat liteally, trying to catch some rest. She walked over to wear Mokuba stood next to his brother and lightly patted his back. Mokuba looked at her. "You going to be okay now that Seto's here?" She asked concerned. Mokuba suced in a breath and nodded. Angel gave Mokuba a small smile and rubbed his head gently. "Okay I'll be in the screen room if you need anything little buddy." Angel said reliefed and left quielty.

Kiaba glared at her as she left. His look softened as he picked his little brother up in his arms and sat him on his lap. Mokuba had calmed down mostly. He felt safe in his brothers arms. "What happened Mokuba?" Kiaba asked while wiping Mokuba's tears awy using his thumbs. Mokuba descrbed his nightmare not leaving out any details. Kiaba was dumbstrucked. Mokuba's dream was similar to his if not identical. But he lied saying that dreams were just dreams nothing more nothing less. Mokuba nodded tiredly against his brothers chest and eventualy fell asleep in his brothers arms. Kiaba on the other hand did not dare move from his chair. His mind couldn't wrap around the truth. If he and Mokuba had the same nightmare, premntion, whatever the hell it was. Did that mean Yugi and the others saw it as well? He stayed awake all night till morning light shown over Domino.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino High.

Yugi and his friends all told of a crazy dream they had the night before. They were all shocked to find that all dreams held many similariteis. The Dragon, Demons, the blood girl, Kiaba and each of them dying in a gory fashion.

"That's really creepy..." Anzu said with a chill going up her spine.

"Think Angel got anything to do with it? I mean we all dreamed about her right?" Jonouchi asked.

"I don't know.." Yugi said and stopped a moment to think.

"HI!" A voice greeted loudly making them all jump out of their skin.

They all turned to Angel who was wearing her usual punk/goth version of her uniform. She eyed them all with a raised eyebrow.

They were all scared. She let out a sigh.

"Damn you guys are jumpy today." She said with a shrug than the bell rang. "See you guys after class kay." She said and left to go to her seat in the front of the class.

* * *

After class Yugi and the others were still very uneasy about the dreams and the connection between them and Angel but they still had no connection for the Kiaba brothers.

That is until they bumped into Mokuba who was sitting by himself near a fountain looking rather at odds with himself and very tired.

"Hey Mokuba." Yugi greeted trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

Mokuba didn't respond and seemed to be in a trance for a moment.

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Hey kid." Jonouchi said caching Mokuba's attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys... I was too busy thinking." Mokuba said tiredly.

"About what? Something wrong?" Yugi asked as he sat next to the Kiaba boy.

Mokuba explained his dream to the same he had done to Seto last night. When he was done telling them everyone seemed to have grown pale.

"Guys whats going on? Seto said he had the same dream somethigs wrong." Mokuba said. They nodded in aggrement. One thing was for sure was that they needed to stay away from Angel atleast till these weird dreams can be explained. They stood to go their seprate ways when they heard a feminine voice call. "Hey guys!"

They quickly scattered before she had a chance to approach any of them. Angel let out a humpf and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell's wrong with all of them? I only wanted to see if they wanted to help me pratice my role as the insne killer in the movie "Bloody School Night" like they had last night?" She asked herself while clutching a script in her hand. "Oh well. Hey maybe Marik and Bakura can play my _"victims"_ this time." She said to herself and hurried to Bakura's house with her earbuds paying Buried Alive by Creature Feature on full blast while she grinned widely.

* * *

**Yes, yes I am aware how fucked up I am.**

**But was the dream just a dream or a sick scene from a movie? You'll never know.**

**Will Bakura and Marik survive? Probably not.**

**Enjoy and please review.**


End file.
